


Beachside Conversation

by MorningStorm



Category: Strike Witches
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningStorm/pseuds/MorningStorm
Summary: The witches have a day off at the beach and Sanya and Eila decide to relax together away from the group. Sanya worries that her introversion might be preventing the more energetic and outgoing Eila from having fun with her other friends and decides to express this concern.





	Beachside Conversation

            The 501st had a day off from training and Commander Minna and Major Sakamoto had decided to allow the witches to spend it at the beach. Shirley, Trude, and Erica were bouncing a beach ball around between the three of them and Francesca had dragged Yoshika, Lynette, and Perrine into diving for exotic seashells. Sanya and Eila had taken a seat next to one another a bit down shore, away from the mischief where they could just relax. Their hands were interlocked atop the sand and their feet were outstretched toward the ocean as waves occasionally washed over them and a warm breeze gently blew through their hair.

            While Sanya enjoyed playing and socializing with the other witches (albeit in small doses), sitting here taking in the atmosphere, the smell of the ocean, the sound of the waves, the clear blue sky, and the feeling of the breeze and waves against her body was the perfect way to unwind after training and battling Neuroi for weeks on end. And there was no one she’d rather have by her side right now, no one that mattered more to her in this life than Eila. But what about Eila’s feelings? Sanya knew Eila was much more outgoing than her. Wouldn’t she rather take this opportunity to go have fun with one of the other groups of witches? Sanya knew Eila cared about her, but she didn’t want the one she loved to think that meant she _had_ to be by her side 24/7. Sanya turned her head towards Eila to speak, breaking the blissful quiet between them.

            “You know, you can go have fun with the others if you want,” Sanya said.

            “Nah, I’m good,” Eila shrugged off the suggestion.

            “Don’t think you have to just sit here all day just because of me…” Sanya muttered with a slight hint of shame.

            “Sanya, where’s this coming from?” Eila inquired with concern.

            Sanya took a deep breath.

            “You’re an outgoing person Eila,” Sanya began, “Yet you’re always by my side even when I’m away from the group. Sometimes I feel like I’m holding you back.”

            “That’s silly, you don’t hold me back at all,” Eila said earnestly.

            Sanya glanced down the beach where Shirley and Trude were yelling at each other. They were engaging in a competitive-sounding argument about something and, to their obliviousness, Erica was standing nearby giggling at their exchange. Francesca and Yoshika were still running in and out of the ocean collecting seashells while Perrine and Lynette were lying on the beach looking exhausted.

            “They look like they’re having fun down there,” Sanya said, “Wouldn’t you rather go play something with them than sit here with me all day? I don’t really mind because I know I’ll see you when we go back.”

            “I’ll stay here with you,” Eila replied definitively.

            “Are you sure?” Sanya asked.

            Eila gently tightened her grip on Sanya’s hand in the wet sand.

            “Whether you’re off on your own or in the middle of a crowd…” Eila began, then her voice trailed off for a few seconds and her face went a bit red, “j-just being next to you… makes me really happy.”

            Eila exhaled and her face returned to normal.

            “Now that you got that embarrassing confession out of me,” she continued, “are you satisfied Sanya?”

            “Yeah!” Sanya exclaimed with a smile and a nod.

            A few seconds passed before Sanya continued the conversation.

            “Y’know Eila, even though I like just being off on my own a lot,” she said, “I’d be really lonely without you always with me. What I’m saying is… being near you makes me happy too.”

            “I’m glad you feel the same,” Eila said sentimentally, “I hope we’ll always be together.”

            “Yeah,” Sanya nodded in agreement.

            A few more seconds passed as a wave washed soothingly over the pair’s feet.

            “Eila, will you stay with me after the war? Could we… maybe live together?” Sanya asked shyly and quietly, “If it’s possible… and doesn’t inconvenience you.”

            Eila resisted the urge to squeal with delight at Sanya’s endearing display of timidity. The person who was both her best friend and the one she loved most was asking for genuine commitment. She started to imagine what it would be like living with Sanya. Even though she always told the silver-haired girl to sleep in her own bed when she’d wander in and fall asleep in Eila’s, the thought of waking up next to Sanya every morning was one of the most pure and simple joys Eila could envision in this life. Thoughts of a life together with Sanya flooded Eila’s mind. She imagined everything from the two of them together in everyday life to the two of them traveling the world together to see the beauty of the cities and countries from which their comrades hailed. Many blissful fantasies entered her mind and she neglected to respond to Sanya’s question.

            Eila was snapped out of her daydream by Sanya tugging on her arm.

            “Eila… Eila,” Sanya’s voice quivered with anxiety, “I’m sorry. I’m happy with our friendship as it is. I know it’s weird asking you to live with me.”

            Eila turned to see a teary-eyed Sanya apologizing to her.

            “Why are you crying?” Eila asked, bewildered yet sympathetic.

            “You weren’t answering me,” Sanya explained sadly, “I know my question was weird, so you can say no but please don’t be mad at me.”

            Eila instinctively leaned over and gave Sanya a tight hug. She felt horrible for hurting the poor girl’s feelings like that and a few tears came out of her eyes as well.

            “Don’t be ridiculous Sanya, my answer is obviously _yes_ ,” Eila exclaimed, “I just lost myself for a minute because I was thinking about all the things I wanted to do with my life after the war.”

            She continued to hug Sanya, pausing her response to give the shorter girl a kiss on the forehead.

            “And I thought a lot,” Eila continued, “and I realized that there’s nothing I wanna do with my life where I wouldn’t want you by my side.”

            Sanya dried her tears on Eila’s shoulder. Eila lied down on her side and positioned her head resting on Sanya’s lap.

            “What are you doing?” Sanya asked.

            “If you still feel bad about always having me to yourself,” Eila responded sleepily, “then how about you let me fall asleep on you for a change?”

            Sanya thought back and realized that she was always falling asleep on Eila’s bed after night patrol or falling asleep on her lap or shoulder during a long train ride. She was more than happy to make this exchange.

            “Now stop worrying and let’s just stay like this forever,” were the last words out of Eila’s mouth as she drifted off for a little nap.

            Sanya smiled warmly down upon the sleeping Eila then turned her gaze to calmly watch the ocean as she gently ran her fingers through Eila’s long, golden hair.

           


End file.
